The present invention relates to simulated wood siding, including, but not limited to, endpieces installed on the ends of simulated wood planks for use in a siding system that simulates wood log construction. Log endpieces and methods for use with wood siding planks, either natural or simulated, are known. Wood siding includes a plurality of planks that are typically attached to studs that form walls, particularly exterior walls. To more accurately simulate wood log construction, special endpieces are used at the edge of a sided wall and at corners. The special endpieces are typically made of natural wood. For example, natural wood endpieces can be attached at the edge of a wall sided with simulated wood planks so as to give the siding the look of wood log construction. At corners, the endpieces typically butt up to the corner, and are appropriately adapted to mesh with siding planks attached to the intersecting walls. The endpieces are typically attached to the underlying wall corner. Whether the siding planks are natural or simulated wood, the endpieces are typically made of natural wood. Because of the weight of natural wood, the endpieces are formed with special tabs or fastener for the mechanical attachment of the endpiece to the wall corner.
The weight of endpieces made of natural wood can require mechanically robust attachment to the underlying wall, and make siding construction laborious. In addition, natural wood endpieces are susceptible to moisture and insects such as termites, and thus wood log endpieces must be either chemically protected, or be periodically replaced. Generally, wood is an expensive material of construction. Finally, endpieces made of actual wood may be considered a less desirable use of natural resources.
Accordingly, there is a need for an endpiece for use in the siding of a wall with simulated wood siding and a method of siding walls where the endpieces are lightweight, easy to install, and insect and rot resistant, yet have the appearance to natural wood.